


Lifelines

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Grief/Mourning, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Quests, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are killed averting the apocalypse, leaving Sam and Jack to pick up the pieces. When Sam catches wind there might be a way to bring them back, can anything stop him from his course?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines

“Sam!” Jack caught up with the taller man and grabbed his arm. Sam started to pull away, but instead found himself with Jack’s arms around him, head tucked against his shoulder. A ragged sob tore from his chest, whole body shaking. Jack didn’t speak, just held him, rubbing a soothing hand along his back.

 _It’s not your fault. I’m sorry you lost your brother. You saved the world._ Jack Harkness knew better than most just how shallow words could be. He could feel how fragile Sam was in his arms, and how could he not be? Yes, the world was saved, but at what great cost? Alice’s face flickered in his mind and his heart clenched.

“It should have been me,” Sam said finally, brokenly.

Jack pulled back a little and kissed the tears on his cheeks. “You aren’t alone.”

Sam suddenly grabbed Jack’s face and kissed him fiercely, shoving him up against the alley wall. Jack moaned. “Sam…”

The remaining Winchester didn’t speak, just went for Jack’s belt before shoving the bracers down, followed by the man’s trousers and pants. Jack knew this too, this need to feel anything. He fished the lube out of his pocket as Sam spun him around, barely avoiding scraping his face on the bricks.  Sam took it and pinned his wrists above his head with one large hand, the other roughly pushing inside Jack. Pain was good sometimes and Jack felt himself welcoming it. After all, he hadn’t been able to save Dean either.

Far too quickly Sam was pushing himself inside. Jack groaned and braced himself against the larger man, bare knees scraping against the wall. Sam bit at his neck and shoulder, just taking what he wanted. Jack wanted to give him everything, to remind him that sometimes life had to go on.

With a groan Sam filled him, dropping his forehead against Jack’s shoulder and loosening his grip when he came. Jack dropped one hand to get himself quickly off with Sam still inside him. Then he turned and wrapped Sam in his arms, kissing his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” said Sam softly.

“Don’t be,” said Jack, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam took a deep breath and kissed Jack one more time before pulling away and looking down at the ground. Jack quickly got himself tucked away and back in order. “Come on, Sam. Let’s see where the road takes us.”

**

Jack watched over Sam as he slept fitfully, remembering. Castiel had been the first to die, buying the others time to get away.  He looked back at them the moment before he’d been killed, heartbreak and determination in his eyes. They’d got the gate closed, but leaving the Winchesters broken. Dean grabbed Jack’s shirt and shoved him against the wall. “Why didn’t you stay? Why him?”

“It was his choice,” said Jack evenly, meeting those green eyes.

Sam pulled his brother off. “We still have work to do,” he growled, voice ragged. “Cas wouldn’t want us to fight right now. We need to finish the job.”

Dean took a breath, swallowing down his pain like he always had before.

Sam whimpered in his sleep, bringing Jack back to the present. “Dean,” he muttered.  Jack slipped under the covers and Sam curled up around him. “Jack,” he said after a moment and Jack kissed the top of his head.

He’d promised Dean, there in those last moments.  “You’re coming back from this.  You take care of Sammy.”

“I will, I swear.”

The hunter had smiled, meeting Jack’s eyes before picking up his gun again and leading the way into the rundown church.

When Jack had gasped awake, Sam was cradling his brother’s body, dead demons all around them. He looked at Jack, accusing. “You sent me after that research so you could do this.”

Jack shook his head. “I didn’t know until we got here.”

He looked down at his brother a long moment before laying him down. Scrubbing his face in his hands he got to his feet and took off. That had led to sex in that alley, and now Sam was lying here curled up against Jack as if the older man were his only lifeline in the world.

Jack kissed him. Sam moaned and rolled them over, coming awake as he pushed Jack’s legs apart. Jack’s calloused hands ran down his back and he leaned up to kiss his neck. Grinding against him, Sam looked down at him in the dark of the motel room. “You’re still here, Jack.”

“I am. I did promise.”

“Me, or Dean?”

“Both.”

Sam nodded and kissed him again, bringing a hand down to wrap around both their erections. Jack moaned, aware that Sam was watching him. “How do you keep going, Jack?” he asked, so quietly it was almost a prayer.

Jack reached up and cupped his face. “Did you know that the very end of the universe there are still people? And they’re still trying to survive?”

“Human nature,” said Sam, shaking his head.

Jack nodded, rocking up into his hand, enjoying the drag. “Do you want to keep hunting?”

“Yes,” said Sam, without hesitation.

“Then I’ll be right there by your side.”

Sam leaned down and kissed him again, biting Jack’s lip. Jack groaned and came. Sam pulled away and gave a wicked ghost of a smile. Smiling back, Jack rolled Sam over and went down on him, knowing the perfect cure for nightmares. Nothing could alter what had fundamentally changed in Sam’s world, but Jack could damn sure be there to help him through.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot. But i think this plot bunny bit me.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
